Yo Gagga Gagga!
Yo Gagga Gagga! is a take-off of Yo Gabba Gabba! ''and is spoofed with Lady Gaga. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 15: [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!]] Summary Lady Gaga hosts a children's television show starring tiny celebrities: Taylor Swift, T-Pain, Miley Cyrus, and Triple H. References *Taylor Swift *T-Pain *Miley Cyrus *Triple H *Auto-Tune *Billy Ray Cyrus *Poker Face *Kentucky Fried Chicken (KFC) *Keyboard Cat *Astro Boy *Haruhi Suzumiya Characters *Lady Gaga *Taylor Swift *Miley Cyrus *T-Pain *Triple H *Keyboard Cat *Astro Boy *Haruhi Suzumiya *DJ Lance Rock *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex Transcript '''Narrator: Yo... Gagga Gagga! Taylor! She was home-schooled! T-Pain! He loves his Auto-Tune! T-Pain: Yes, I dooo-ee-ooo-ee-ooo... Narrator: Miley! Her dad's a has-been! Triple H! He'll beat your face in! Yo Gagga Gagga! Yo Gagga Gagga! Yo... Gagga Gagga! (Title card: Yo Gagga Gagga!) Lady Gaga: Lady Gaga here. Ready for the best day ever? Let's see what our friends are up to! Good morning everybody! (all of the dolls yawn) Dolls: Good Morning, Gaga! Lady Gaga: It's time to rise and shine and show the world our po-po-po pokerfaces! But first, how do we start each day? Triple H: By drinking 8 raw eggs and doing 4,000 squat thrusts? Lady Gaga: No, silly! We get dressed! Miley Cyrus: But what do we wear? And don't say what I wore yesterday, because I don't do that. Lady Gaga: You can wear anything! Dolls: Anything? Taylor Swift: A clock, a pillow, or a cat? Lady Gaga: You can wear it! Miley Cyrus: A bottle, feathers and a mask? Lady Gaga: Any...thing...you want! (Keyboard Cat meows) Miley Cyrus: How about rope? Can you wear that? Lady Gaga: Rope? Sure! (Dolls tie rope around Gaga, meanwhile she is screaming) Lady Gaga: Hey, what are you guys doing? T-Pain: We ain't leaving this house looking like this, fool! Miley Cyrus: Let's go! (Dolls run away into the city while Lady Gaga struggles in rope.) (Lady Gaga breaks free.) Lady Gaga: ROOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!! (The photographers take photos of Lady Gaga.) (YO GAGGA GAGGA!) Photographers: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! (SMASH!) DJ Lance Rock: Man, I love these crazy monster movies! Brobee: Yeah, crazy. (The Yo Gabba Gabba Monsters tie ropes around DJ Lance Rock.) DJ Lance Rock: YAAAAAH!!!!!!!! (End segment.) Trivia *Miley Cyrus is shown as a diva in this segment. *There are two people whose names start with the letter T (if you count Triple H, that's three). *First time Triple H says "drinking" instead of "eating" in this segment. *Miley has five speaking parts ("Morning Gaga!", "What do we wear and don't say what I wore yesterday 'cause I don't do that", "A bottle, some feathers and a map?" "Let's go!", "Anything?") The other characters only have three speaking parts, not counting Lady Gaga. *Astro Boy and Haruhi Suzumiya are in the Paparazzi. *In the sketch, Muno is blue and Toodee is purple. In the show, Muno is red and Toodee is blue. Sugar's sweet, so are you. *Antagonists: Yo Gabba Gabba (in real life), Lady Gaga and Lady Gaga's toys *This is the only time Astro Boy and Haruhi Suzumiya gets spoofed. *The city in this sketch is auctually Tokyo in Japan, *This is the 12th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *The roars that Lady Gaga makes when she goes on a rampage in Tokyo are from King Kong. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Cartoon segments Category:Segments Category:Death